


To Antiva City

by championofnone



Series: tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championofnone/pseuds/championofnone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do you go when you've never really had a home? You learn that home can be with a person, that's what you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Antiva City

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Come home with me."

The war was over. The Archdemon was dead upon the tower of Fort Drakon, her friends were alive, and a Theirin sat on the throne of Ferelden. She requested her boon as the Hero of Ferelden be freedom for the Circle of Magi, and her wish was granted.

All in all, it was the best ending she could have hoped for. So why did she feel as anxious about it as she did?

Aren Surana could go back to Kinloch Hold, this is true. The Circle was recovering and would need all the help it could get, especially from it’s mages. She could return to Denerim, stay with her cousin, even though they haven’t really known each other since early childhood.

But none of those options held any appeal to her, for she knew those were places her Crow could not truly follow.

“It is a glorious celebration after landing a terrific blow against the Blight, yet you stand here in a corner looking pensive.” Speak of the devil, the devil appears, she thought as Zevran came to her side, hand resting easily on her waist. “Something is the matter?”

“I don’t know where I’m going from here,” she sighed. “I have options, I suppose. Eamon’s been trying to talk me into staying as a royal adviser, but Alistair’s furious at me and I’m not interested in court politics. Kinloch Hold still stands, but I’m not good at teaching, and I don’t think Shianni needs me in Denerim right now.”

Zevran hummed. “I have a solution! Come home with me.”

She blinked. “What?”

“Come to Antiva with me, my dear Warden,” he turned her so they faced each other, excited as he spoke. “It is wonderful this time of year.”

“Aren’t you trying to stay  _hidden_ from the Crows? Won’t being in Antiva be like ringing a gong announcing your arrival?”

He laughed. “With you at my side, I doubt they are truly stupid enough to try and capture me. We are formidable, you know. Who would take on the woman who drove a sword into the skull of the Archdemon and her dashing assassin?” 

“You’d think that, but people still try to jump me in back alleys. I think it’s the ears.” 

“This is true. But the Crows are more political than that. So, what do you say? A grand adventure to Antiva City?”

Aren smiled, making herself comfortable under his arm as he wrapped it around her shoulders. “To Antiva City.” 


End file.
